Drawings and Paintings
by Happy Camper27
Summary: Sequel to Multilingual: Where Alfred shows Feliciano what he has drawn/painted, and Feliciano restores his lover's self confidence. ONE-SHOT! ItalyxAmerica; rated T for semi-lime: not explicit, just kisses, talk of and implied sex. (Warning: mention of other nations acting like douches as well as Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.) R&R, please! Semi-Sequel: 'Remnants of the Mansion...'
1. Chapter 1

**Drawings and Paintings**

Feliciano Vargas poked his sleeping lover. "Ve~ _Amante_, you said you were going to show me something special today, a surprise!" Alfred rolled over onto his side, smiling sleepily at his lover. "Yeah, but I gotta wake up first, _amore_. Otherwise I might spill the secret and that wouldn't make it a surprise anymore," he yawned. Feliciano smiled sweetly. "Well, there is a way I know of waking you up that will induce what are known as endorphins into your system…" he said slyly. Alfred looked up at him, pouting. "We went three rounds last night, _amore_. Three! I know that you're a sex fiend and all, but I'm not, and therefore I think I deserve a little sleep-in!" Feliciano shrugged. "Ve~ Well, it could still be considered sleeping," he said, dipping down to steal a kiss from Alfred. Automatically, Alfred returned the kiss.

Feliciano touched Alfred's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance and being gladly admitted. Deliciously (in Feliciano's opinion), Alfred quickly acquiesced to Feliciano's tongue, allowing the Italian to explore the wet cavern. When the need to breathe became overwhelming, Alfred looked dazedly up at Feliciano. "That was a good way to wake up," he admitted, panting. "Ve~ Indeed, _amante._ But I don't think that it was quite right; do you want to try again?" Feliciano purred sweetly. Alfred smiled lightly as he chastely kissed Feliciano on the lips before slipping away and out of bed. "Not this time, _amore_. You'll have to take a rain check,"

Feliciano pouted as his lover covered up his lean, sunkissed body. "Ve~ You've become such a tease," he said. Alfred grinned back at him. "I learned from the best," he chirped. Feliciano laughed and slowly un-entangled himself from the sheets of their bed. "I suppose you did, _amante_. So, are you going to show me the surprise?" Alfred laughed at his seemingly mercurial lover. Again, he chastely kissed Feliciano's lips, slipping away before the Italian could deepen the kiss. He darted to the bedroom doorway. "Well? Don't you want to see the surprise?"

Feliciano licked his lips before following his lover. Alfred led him to the back of his massive house in Virginia. Feliciano had only just begun learning the twists and turns of this area. "Here," Alfred said, smiling mysteriously as he held open a door. Feliciano slipped in before freezing. "_Alfred_," he whispered, shock coloring his voice as he stared. "Y-yeah?" Alfred asked hesitantly. Feliciano whipped around and stared at him. "Are these all your works?" he asked urgently. "Uh, yeah…I thought you'd like them so I, um, that is to say, er, I hope you like them; butyoudon'thaveto! Ijustthoughtyoumightliketoseeitandall—"

Feliciano cut off his nervous lover's babble with a deep kiss. "Like it? _Like it? Amante_, I don't like it," Alfred seemed to wilt in front of Feliciano. "Oh, well, I guess—" Feliciano kissed his again, more passionately this time. "_Amante_, I _love it_! Oh, il mio amore adorabile, come potrebbe mai pensare che mi sarei sentito in modo diverso? Ah, non hai idea di quanto ti amo, amore mio,"

Alfred flushed, breaking the kiss to look at Feliciano tentatively. "You really like it?" Feliciano kissed his lover fervently. "Of course I do, _amore mio_, of course I do! Why would you ever think otherwise?" Alfred looked away, his blue eyes clouding. Feliciano understood instantly. Ever since they (Matthew [Canada], Toris [Lithuania], Natalya [Belarus], Kiku [Japan], Lovino [South Italy], Gilbert [Prussia], and he [Feliciano, or North Italy]) had walked out on the nations with Alfred last remark at them being _"Oh, and newsflash, idiots. I can understand you. __No matter what language you use.__ Ciao!"_, the other personifications had stepped up their bullying of the superpower. Feliciano shuddered to think what might've happened had he and the others not been there for the American.

"_Amore mio_, they are fools if they cannot see how wonderful you are. You are truly beautiful, inside and out. Don't let their ignorant words touch you." Feliciano held his lover's cheeks, looking deeply into his eyes. "Va bene?"

Alfred smiled happily, his blue eyes shiny with the barest hint of tears. "Già. Va bene," he mumbled, and Feliciano kissed him again, his hazel eyes shining. "Ve~ That's good, _amante_." With that, Feliciano began to lead Alfred back to bed, intent on cheering up his lover, who had so very little self-esteem. But before he could get Alfred back into their shared bed, Alfred leaned up and kissed his cheek chastely. "Ti amo, Feli," he said quietly. Feliciano smiled and kissed his lover passionately. "Come io vi amo, Alfred," he said, leading them both to bed and away from the room decorated with Alfred's incredible hand-done drawings and paintings.

_Tonight is not a night for the heavy pounding skin against skin and the sweaty, passionate nights that we often share. Instead, tonight is a night for comfort, for simply __being__ with each other, for true lovemaking,_ Feliciano mused as he kissed his lover softly, trailing down Alfred's body.

That night, Alfred's self-esteem was replenished, and his faith in his one, true love went higher than ever before. That night, he felt like he could take on the world barehanded and come out on top.

It was a night of love for the two; and they would spend the night, enjoying what life brought them. In the morning, they would turn off their cell phones, silencing the calls of other personifications; they would ignore the pounding on their door, having locked everything the day before. They would spend the day together, basking in each other's presence, ignoring all else. But for the moment, they focused on the here and now.

**/End.\**

**Translations:**

**"Oh, il mio amore adorabile, come potrebbe mai pensare che mi sarei sentito in modo diverso? Ah, non hai idea di quanto ti amo, amore mio,"—"Oh, my adorable love, how could you ever think that I would feel differently? Ah, you have no idea how much I love you, my love,"—Feliciano, speaking Italian**

"**Già. Va bene."—"Yeah. Alright."—Alfred, speaking Italian**

"**Ti amo, Feli,"—"I love you, Feli,"—Alfred, speaking Italian**

"**Come io vi amo, Alfred,"—"As I love you, Alfred,"—Feliciano, speaking Italian**

**Ja ne, Minna-san!**

**~Happy Camper27**


	2. Announcement and Omake

**This is not an update, sorry guys! Instead, this is an announcement saying that a semi-sequel to **_**Multilingual**_** and **_**Drawings and Paintings**_** is up! I've decided to make a slightly drabble-y series of one-shots that will be posted separately from each other, and they will be posted as I feel the wish to write fluffy ItalyxAmerica. And, since Fanfiction doesn't allow A/N-only chapters, as I post a one-shot, you guys will be getting a peek into the daily (or not-so-daily) lives of Italy and America posted in the previous one-shot. The sequel is called 'Remnants of the Mansion…', so I hope you guys like it. Besides, the world needs more ItalyxAmerica lovers out there as well as ItalyxAmerica in general! Hehe, read on to the little mini-one-shot, my incredible readers!**

Alfred shifted nervously as Feliciano laughed. "It won't be that bad, amante! They just want to meet you properly!" Alfred shot him a faintly panicked look. "They already have though!"

"Ve~! That was just between 'America' and their nation sides! They want to meet _Alfred_, my boyfriend and the one I'm happy with!" Feliciano smiled at his panicky boyfriend. "O-okay then, so who am I meeting?" Alfred asked, returning Feliciano's smile hesitantly. "Oh, no one much, just Mr. Austria and Hungary, not to mention Big Brothers France and Spain; and you're going to meet Mr. Switzerland and Liechtenstein, as well as Ms. Belgium and Mr. Netherlands!" Feliciano said, oblivious to Alfred's rapidly paling face.

There was a heavy _thump_ as Alfred keeled over, fainting.

"Ve~ are you alright, amante? Amante?! Ve~ I guess he fainted~ hehe, I thought he'd like meeting some of the people I consider family… maybe it was a bit too much information at once?"


End file.
